Toon Disney Racing
Toon Disney Racing is a 2002 racing game based on the Toon Disney channel was released by Disney Interactive for the PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance and PC platforms on February 12, 2002. Characters Donald's Quack Attack * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Pluto Goof Troop * Goofy * Max Goof * Pete * Peg Pete * Pistol Pete * P.J. Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers * Chip * Dale * Gadget Hackwrench * Monterey Jack * Zipper 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Lucky * Cadpig * Rolly * Spot Chicken * Cruella De Vil Timon & Pumbaa * Timon * Pumbaa * Simba * Rafiki * Zazu Disney's Doug * Doug Funnie * Porkchop * Patti Mayonnaise * Beebe Bluff * Skeeter Valentine * Roger Klotz * Judy Funnie Aladdin * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie * Iago * Abu Hercules: The Animated Series * Hercules * Philoctetes * Icarus * Pain * Panic * Hades Gargoyles * Goliath * Lexington * Hudson * Broadway * Bronx * Brooklyn * Angela * Demona * Elisa Maza TaleSpin * Baloo * Kit Cloudkicker * Rebecca Cunningham * Louie Lamount * Don Karnage * Shere Khan Bonkers * Bonkers D. Bobcat * Fall-Apart Rabbit * Lucky Piquel * Miranda Wright Pepper Ann * Pepper Ann Pearson * Lydia Pearson * Nicky Little * Milo Kamalani Teacher's Pet * Scott Leadready II * Leonard Helperman * Mary Helperman * Mr. Jolly * Pretty Boy * Principal Strickler DuckTales * Scrooge McDuck * Big Time Beagle * Magica De Spell * Flintheart Glomgold * Argus McSwine * El Capitan * Dijon * Cinnamon Teal * Millionara Vanderbucks * Fritter O'Way * Lawrence Loudmouth Quack Pack * Huey Duck * Dewey Duck * Louie Duck * Daisy Duck * Ludwig Von Drake The Little Mermaid * Ariel * Sebastian * Flounder * King Triton * Scuttle * Ursula * Flotsam * Grimsby * Prince Eric * Chef Louis Darkwing Duck * Darkwing Duck * Gosalyn Mallard * Launchpad McQuack * Honker Muddlefoot * Herb Muddlefoot * Binkie Muddlefoot * Tank Muddlefoot * Megavolt * Dr. Reginald Bushroot * The Liquidator * Quackerjack * Negaduck * Steelbeak * Tuskernini Mighty Ducks * Wildwing Flashblade * Nosedive Flashblade * Duke L'Orange * Mallory McMallard * Tanya Vanderflock * Check "Grin" Hardwing * Canard Thunderbeak * Dr. Droid * Falcone * Lucretia DeCoy * Dr. Swindle * Big Daddy-O Cool * Dr. Pretorious * Phineas P. Viper * Baron Von Licktenstamp * Stanley Strazinski * Asteroth Rupert * Rupert Bear * Mr. Bear * Mrs. Bear Madeline * Madeline * Miss Clavel * Chloe * Nicole * Danielle * Yvette * Nona * Lulu * Anne * Ellie * Monique * Janine * Pepito * Genevieve Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Dr. Robotnik * Scratch * Grounder * Coconuts Blazing Dragons * Squire Flicker * Princess Flame * King Allfire * Queen Griddle * Sir Loungelot * Sir Blaze * Sir Burnevere * Sir Galahot * Count Geoffrey What-a-Mess * What-a-Mess * What-a-Mess' mother * Poppet * Archbishop of Canterbury * Norton * Felicia * Ramona Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Super Dave Osborne The Wizard of Oz * Dorothy Gale * The Scarecrow * Tin Woodman * The Cowardly Lion * Glinda the Good Witch * Wicked Witch of the West * The Wizard The New Archies * Archie Andrews * Betty Cooper * Veronica Lodge * Reggie Mantle * Jughead Jones * Eugene * Amani * Moose Mason * Ethel Muggs Wish Kid * Nick McClary * Darryl Singletary The Littles * Tom Little * Lucy Little * Henry Bigg The Care Bears * Tenderheart Bear * Cheer Bear * Grumpy Bear * Brave Heart Lion Hello Kitty and Friends * Kitty The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Piglet * Eeyore Tracks * Disneyville * Suburbs * Hundred Acre Wood * Duckburg * St. Canard * Bluffington * Agrabah * Prometheus Academy * Manhattan * Jungle * Cape Suzette Voice cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip and Gadget Hackwrench *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Jim Cummings as Pete, Monterey Jack, Darkwing Duck, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *April Winchell as Peg Pete *Jeannie Elias as Huey Duck *Pamela Adlon as Dewey Duck *E.G. Daily as Louie Duck *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Corey Burton as Dale and Ludwig Von Drake *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Rob Paulsen as P.J. *Nancy Cartwright as Pistol Pete *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes *French Stewart as Icarus *Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain *Matt Frewer as Panic *James Woods as Hades *John Fiedler as Piglet *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Andrea Libman as Madeline *Louise Vallance as Miss Clavel *Andrew Rannells as Archie Andrews *Ryan Drummond as Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Palant as Tails *Mike Pollock as Dr. Robotnik Under construction... Trivia * That game is similar to Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, Cartoon Network Racing and Mickey's Speedway USA. * The cars are modeled in the forms of the Toon Disney characters, just like the Disney Racers toys at Disneyland and Walt Disney World. * This is the only time for Disney characters teaming up with non-Disney characters from every acquired show (such as Madeline, Wish Kid and Blazing Dragons) which airs on the Toon Disney channel. * The Disneyville level is inspired by Toon Disney's old commercial bumpers from April 18, 1998 to September 1, 2002. * The loading screen used the background of a Toon Disney block, @Toon (which aired from 2001-2004). Also, it has no the bouncing "@" symbol, only using an still outline of the 2001 Toon Disney logo. Category:Racing games Category:Racing video games Category:Toon Disney Category:Disney Category:Playstation 2 Category:Xbox Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Pc games Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:2002 Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas